


Shirtless

by beespiesandplaid



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beespiesandplaid/pseuds/beespiesandplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec walks into the apartment without knocking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirtless

Alec bursts into the loft, a question already on his lips, broad smile on his face at the prospect of seeing Magnus –

He stops. Stands still. Stares.

Slowly, Magnus turns. His face breaks into a smile.

Alec cannot think. Words are no longer something he is capable of. What are they for, anyway? Why would you talk when you could just…stare instead.

An infinity of bare skin, the colour of milky coffee, toned and sleek, the faint contours of muscles, the curve of neat hips, the low slung bow of his waistband, a thin line of hair trailing over his abdomen and down to –

_Stop._

“Alexander?” Magnus asks, raising a puzzled eyebrow. “Is something wrong?”

“You – you’re beautiful,” Alec says, distractedly, trying to pull himself together. Oh, shit, he thinks distantly. That wasn’t cool.

Magnus grins, tipping his head back in a laugh that Alec feels somewhere low in his belly.

“Charming as ever, my dear. Let me just get a shirt”

Alec lets out a sad sigh without realizing it. He claps a hand over his face to hide the blush that is slowly but surely consuming him.

“- or not. It’s quite a warm day really. Though I am a little worried that if I remain like this, you wont manage to string a sentence together.”

“A shirt then,” Alec manages, “Before I humiliate myself further.”

Magnus smiles, tugging a soft old t-shirt over his head. Alec mourns losing the view, but is glad to find his tongue is back under his control.

 


End file.
